


巍生素|囚禁①

by shuixiandahu



Category: shuixian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixiandahu/pseuds/shuixiandahu





	巍生素|囚禁①

昏暗的地下室，入目的是各种刑具，还有一个被绑在刑架上的男人。

男人低垂着头看不出来年龄和样貌，只是浑身赤裸，双手双脚都被黑金铁链锁住。

这时，寂静的地下室响起脚步声——

‘哒——哒——’慢悠悠的脚步声在这黑暗中格外的刺耳。

脚步的主人是一个西装革履的男人。

他戴着一副黑边眼镜，看起来斯斯文文的，一身深蓝色的笔挺西装看着就是个高级的知识分子，黑色的皮鞋被擦的锃亮。

男人伸出右手，用手掌的大拇指和无名指推了一下眼镜，对着门口两边候着的守卫冷声说道：“都下去。”

两个守卫见状打开了牢房的门，然后不吭不响的离开了。

男人来到被绑着的男人面前，从兜里拿出一只针筒，里面还有白色的液体。

男人没有丝毫犹豫直接对准被绑着的男人的心口扎了下去，然后将液体推进了男人的血液中。

被绑着的男人也因此醒了过来，看着眼前人，他扯着苍白的嘴唇冷笑道：“沈巍，你死了心吧，我什么也不会说的。”

沈巍却毫不在意，将针管抽了出来，直接扔在密室的地上，然后看着被绑的男人说：“罗浮生，我知道你是出了名的嘴硬，绝不会出卖组织，没人能从你嘴里套出东西。”

罗浮生对此只是冷冷一笑。

沈巍却挑眉看着他，上前凑在罗浮生耳边说：“可是我有办法让你说，你信吗？”

罗浮生也在沈巍的耳边轻蔑的说道：“有种，你就试试。”

沈巍直起身，嘴角勾起笑了笑。

然后下一秒沈巍便解开了锁着罗浮生的铁链。

罗浮生被沈巍刚注射了他们组织制造出来的“软骨药”，这药不需要太多，便能让一个正常人手脚无力，一瓶便能让一个水牛倒地。

沈巍解开了锁链，罗浮生没有力气只能跪倒在地上。

罗浮生看着沈巍的皮鞋和小腿，知道沈巍这是故意羞辱他，但是罗浮生什么严刑逼供都受过，这种羞辱算不上什么。

罗浮生已经做好了为组织赴死的准备了。

可是，沈巍却拽着他的一只胳膊将他提了起来，给他双手戴上了手铐。

沈巍这人，罗浮生听说过，心狠手辣，比他这玉面阎罗有过之无不及，而且力大无穷。

罗浮生现在确实的感觉到了，他觉得胳膊都要被捏碎了。

即使吃痛的从额头滴下了汗水，罗浮生也咬紧了牙没吱一声。

但是，罗浮生在看到房间里不知道什么时候多出来的一张床心慌了一下。

紧接着他就被沈巍扔到了床上。

罗浮生侧着身子，却看到地上突然多了一件沈巍的西装外套。

罗浮生瞪大了眼睛看向沈巍，只见他正在慢条斯理的解领带，罗浮生不禁下意识的问道：“你要干什么。”

沈巍又扔掉领带，居高临下的看着罗浮生，笑道：“你知道我给你注射的是什么吗。”

“软骨药。”罗浮生很肯定的回答。

沈巍解开衬衫的扣子，露出健壮的身材：“不完全是。我对你们组织的药进行了改造，在这基础上加了一些东西，准备拿你做个实验。”

罗浮生脑筋转的极快：“不可能！除非你有组织的化学配方和工序，否则别说改造，你连配制都配制不出来。”

沈巍又开始解皮带：“是啊，你不说……难道你的队友就不会说吗？”

其实不排除沈巍在炸他的可能，但是……他的队友如果真的说了，那么他们这些人早就没有价值了，沈巍为什么不干脆杀了他？

沈巍像是看出了罗浮生的心思：“你的队友已经都死了，我就留下你一个。”说着已经将裤子脱掉，然后脱掉了鞋，沈巍跨步上床。

沈巍跪坐在床上，将罗浮生的一双腿夹在自己双腿之间动弹不得。

这样的禁锢，让罗浮生感到恐惧。

沈巍看着罗浮生这么多天，终于变了脸色，心情大好：“看你这么乖，我再告诉你一件事，那药我改造成了孕药，只要被注射的人，不论男女都可以怀孕了，这对那些不能怀孕的女士简直就是福音，对吗？”

罗浮生这才意识到沈巍要对他做什么。

罗浮生使出全身的力气挣扎起来，破口大骂：“沈巍你他妈变态吧！你要不就杀了我！”

沈巍却将罗浮生翻了个身，按住了罗浮生的头，迫使他趴在床上动弹不得。

沈巍伏身在罗浮生的耳边轻语：“这不还没投入大批量制造，我首先，需要一个人来替我试验。”

罗浮生许是挣扎的过头了，瞬间喘着气无力的说：“呵，你想让我怀你的孩子？你他妈做梦！”

沈巍却轻舔罗浮生的耳垂，将其含在嘴中吮吸起来。

罗浮生顿时恶心的不得了，破口大骂：“我操沈巍你个变态！你他妈滚！你要不就杀了我反正我对你也没用了……唔……”沈巍用另一只手捂住了罗浮生的嘴，闭着眼睛说：“你的声音本是动听的，只是这经常骂人实在是有辱斯文。”

罗浮生还想再骂的时候，身后私密处却突如其来的传来一阵撕裂的剧痛，就像是把他整个人撕成了两瓣一样。

罗浮生痛的呜呜直叫，眼泪都憋出来了。

沈巍这时候松开了捂着他嘴的手，罗浮生便要骂人。

可是沈巍突然加速在他身体里驰骋起来。

一下比一下更狠的冲撞，使得罗浮生骂不出来，只能强忍着疼痛，咬紧了嘴唇不叫出声来。

沈巍冲撞了几次之后，罗浮生的内壁开始产水了，沈巍也终于顺畅了许多。

沈巍看着男人趴伏在床上，双手拷着手铐被举过头顶，美丽的蝴蝶骨尽显，丝滑的肌肤和细软的腰肢还有丰满挺翘的双臀，无一不在激发着沈巍原始的欲望。

有些时候，在床上征服一个男人，永远比征服一个女人来的爽快。

沈巍抿唇一笑，更何况还是个性子这么烈的野马，征服起来很有成就感。

沈巍双手握住罗浮生的腰肢，九浅一深的玩弄起来。

突然沈巍顶住了罗浮生体内的某个点，罗浮生被突如其来的酥麻的感觉刺激到，竟然没控制住叫出声来：“啊……”罗浮生又连忙闭了嘴，羞红了脸。

他怎么能在敌人面前丢了脸！

沈巍也是没想到，罗浮生的呻吟声竟然如此动听，比他骂人动听上一百倍。

沈巍心里有了定数，狠狠的撞向那个点，频率极快像个打桩机。

任由罗浮生再怎么忍，也忍不住如此的刺激：“啊……啊……嗯……啊……啊……啊……唔……”罗浮生双手捏紧了床单，嘴则是咬着床单，忍着不让自己叫出声。

沈巍却淡淡一笑，突然抽出身下之物。

罗浮生被后庭突然的空虚搞的松了一口气。

却没想到，沈巍又将他整个人翻了过来。

沈巍这才看到罗浮生此时的样子，双眼微红，泪水还挂在长长的睫毛上，双唇已经被他自己咬破，但是却红的像樱桃，眼睛里的抵抗是他最后的一丝尊严。

可是，沈巍微微一笑，他就喜欢破坏这种人的尊严。

沈巍毫不客气的抬起罗浮生腿，迫使他露出娇嫩的后庭，然后罗浮生眼睁睁的看着沈巍那巨大的分身整根没入了他那本身不是用来做这种事情的地方。

“啊……”罗浮生这回可以用双手捂着嘴了。

但是沈巍怎么可能当过他，一只手将他的双手抬到头顶固定，另一只手捏着罗浮生的下巴，迫使他张着嘴。

然后，沈巍开始律动起来，而且专往那一个点上撞，坏极了。

罗浮生感受着全身过电的感觉，脚趾全部踡了起来：“唔……嗯……”

罗浮生突然闭上眼睛，他与其被这人羞辱，倒不如一了百了。

沈巍却早就看出来了罗浮生的想法，冷声道：“哦，对了，你们里面有个女队员，叫段天婴对吧。”

正准备咬舌自尽的罗浮生突然睁开眼睛，恶狠狠的看着沈巍：“你对她做了什么！”

沈巍停下身下的动作，低下头和罗浮生面对面，罗浮生这时候才感觉到这个男人的可怕：“没怎么，就是请她去楼上喝喝茶，只要你不死，她就不会死。”

罗浮生是怕沈巍派人羞辱段天婴，沈巍却总能看透他：“你放心，我沈巍从不做毁女子清白之事。”

罗浮生听他如此说，莫名的相信了，却也是冷冷一笑表示不屑。

这时候沈巍突然重重的挺身，毫不怜惜，弄的罗浮生又叫出声来：“啊……”

沈巍居高临下的看着罗浮生说道：“在我的床上，你还想着别人，那女人能像我这般满足你吗？嗯？”每说一句便挺身一次，弄的罗浮生头脑发昏。

小小的密室里，啪啪啪的冲撞声和男人时不时的呻吟声无一不令人脸红心跳。

沈巍终于要射的时候，趴在罗浮生的身上狠狠的冲刺，他在罗浮生的耳边，低沉的声音就像是梦魇一般：“浮生，不用挣扎，你逃不掉的，你最后还是要怀上我的孩子。”

罗浮生就这样感受着沈巍的精液源源不断的涌进他的身体里，涨满了整个后庭，他绝望的闭上眼睛，眼角流下些许泪水，不知是痛苦还是悲哀。

很快沈巍便起身，穿好衣服离开了。

只剩下罗浮生赤裸着身子，后庭还吞咽着沈巍的精液，多出来的精液流在了床上，罗浮生就这样躺在床上，心如死灰。

沈巍整理好衣服，又恢复了那衣冠楚楚的样子，看了眼密室，伸手利用黑能量筑了一道墙，守卫便看不清里面的情况。

沈巍冷眼看着两个守卫说道：“看紧了。”

两个守卫仿佛木头人一样答道：“是。”

恶魔的脚步声刚刚离开，罗浮生看着墙壁，便想一头撞上去——

可是想到了天婴，那个老师家的女儿……老师临死前特意交代过，一定要照顾好她……如今……都是自己害了她。

耳边又响起沈巍的声音：“你逃不掉的……你逃不掉的……”


End file.
